KHANSAMA
by EarlSulung2701
Summary: Sesaat sebelum casting Kuroshitsuji Season 3 dilakukan, Ciel si tuan muda menolak mentah-mentah tawaran tersebut. Namun, karena gejala asmanya kambuh, ia merubah keputusannya.


**KHANSAMA**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

 **Warning : Typo (tanda baca yang kurang tepat, juga bahasa yang masih perlu diperbaiki.)**

.

.

.

Oo0oO

Awan hitam terlihat menggulung-gulung, menapaki langit dengan surai menyeramkan dan jangan lupakan suara gemuruhnya yang kian berdesakan. Menurut ramalan cuaca akan turun hujan, namun sampai saat ini belum setitikpun cairan bening setajam jarum itu membasahi tanah. Seperti halnya cuaca hati anak lelaki yang tengah meratapi jalanan kosong ditengah gelapnya cakrawala tersebut terasa sama gelapnya.

"Huh," Ia mendengus menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan. Ia tengah duduk di bangku depan toko sepatu, jika dilihat-lihat ia tengah menunggu seseorang hal itu sangat jelas dengan raut wajahnya yang bosan dan sedang menahan hati.

"Kemana si bodoh itu?" Ia lagi-lagi mendengus melirik sekilas jam yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu, _bocchan_." Pria tinggi itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian duduk disebelah anak lelaki yang ia panggil tuan muda barusan. Udara menerpa rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Kau membuatku hampir mati kedinginan, bodoh. Dan apa-apaan langit ini!" Tuturan yang ditunjukan oleh anak laki-laki itu lebih terkesan sebuah rengekan, tetapi dengan nada yang berbeda.

Lambat laut kulitnya terasa dikepung bongkahan es sehingga jemarinya menggapai-gapai ujung baju, lalu mencengkam sangat erat.

"Tetapi kau menepati janji," Si pelayan pemilik mata madu itu tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu apa yang kau kerjakan?" Tanya si tuan muda tanpa ada raut bingung yang terpancar dari mimik wajahnya.

"hmm," Bibirnya melengkung sempurna sehingga terbentuk eyesmile pada matanya.

"Akan ada wawancara nanti sore, mereka akan melakukan sedikit pemutaran adegan pada kuroshitsuji season dua dan mungkin anda akan menolaknya, tuan muda?" Si pelayan peyandang nama Sebastian itu memberi jeda pada penjelasannya dan menghakhiri kalimat dengan sebuah tanda tanya.

"Kurasa mereka tidak mempunyai rencana apa-apa," Suaranya cukup gemetar karena menahan dingin. Timbul gambaran kilat petir yang akhirnya menumbuhkan suara gemuruh, seusai kalimat itu mencuat. Langit benar-benar terlihat kusam, matahari tampak masih bersembunyi.

"Sayangnya tebakan anda meleset, mereka berencana membuat season ketiganya. Namun, tidak untuk film sambungan," Jawabnya dengan suara rendah.

"Dengan tema circus." Sebastian menolehkan pandangan kepada tuan mudanya dan merasa menangkap hal aneh disana.

"Aku menolak," Ucapnya cepat, ekor matanya sama sekali tidak melirik Sebastian. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak pucat beda halnya dengan awan kelabu di kaki langit. Sebastian membulatkan mata, terkejut mendapati tuan mudanya mengigil kedinginan, entah kenapa hatinya melongos kesal begitu saja.

"Anda memberi tanggapan yang sama dan akan berubah pikiran juga," Awalnya pria tinggi ini menepis gerak tubuh si bocah, namun pada akhirnya ia menyadari juga reaksi yang sejak tadi di tahan tuan mudanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik," Sahutnya cuek.

"Jika anda tidak ingin melakukannya, kita akan bicarakan ini di london." Ujar Sebastian kemudian. Kedua tangannya melepas blazer coklat dan syal berwarna abu-abu, lalu memakaikannya pada tuan mudanya.

"Kenapa tidak jujur saja, jika kedinginan." Sebastian tersenyum hangat, sedangkan yang diberikan senyuman hanya membuang muka dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, entah itu karena kedinginan atau salah tingkah.

Terdengar suara burung berkicau-kicau keras disana. Masih ada sisa embun yang menempel dipermukaan kaca saat hujan mengguyur semalam. Sekarang sudah tak apa, amukan langit telah mereda seiring terbitnya matahari. Tinggalah cakrawala cantik dilangit Inggris.

"Kenapa bubur?" Tanya bocah penyandang nama Ciel itu sambil berusaha menegakkan punggungnya dikasur. Sebastian bergeming cukup lama, kemudian membalikkan tubuh berhadapan dengan tuan mudanya, namun bukannya memberi jawaban atau tanggapan ia fokus ke teko putih penuh dengan semburat violet itu.

"Cih," Ciel bangkit dari duduknya lebih memilih ketepian ujung kasur, ia sedikit mengangkat kakinya yang barusan menyentuh lantai.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Ciel bingung dengan kakinya yang terbalut kaos kaki. Sebastian tidak memperdulikan reaksi Ciel, lebih memilih menuangkan cairan berwarna kecoklatan itu ke sebuah cangkir.

"Kau ini!" Ciel merasa jengkel lantas menarik jas Sebastian dengan kasar berharap pria tinggi tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau harus tenang, tuan muda bukannya menjadi cerewet." Sebastian memberikan cangkir berisikan teh ketangan Ciel.

" _new moon blood?_ " Sesudah menghirup aroma dari teh tersebut Ciel menyeruputnya dengan pelan, tenggorokannya terasa lebih nyaman sekarang. Mengabaikan racauannya barusan.

"Indera perasa anda memang tidak tertandingi, itu _Ceylon_." Sahut Sebastian cepat. Tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan putih cepat-cepat meletakkan selimut kepunggung Ciel, kemudian dengan gerakkan sama cepatnya ia berbalik badan hendak berjalan.

"Eh?" Ciel memandang Sebastian dengan aneh. Sebastian sudah di ambang pintu tinggal memutar knop pintu maka pelayan hitamnya tersebut akan keluar. Ciel tidak ingin bertanya lagi kepada Sebastian, ia berpikir keras kenapa iblis itu tidak menggantikannya pakaian seperti biasa.

"Sebas-" Sebastian menoleh sebelum Ciel mengakhiri panggilan namanya.

"Ya, _Bocchan_?" Sebastian bergeming dari tempatnya memandang lekat-lekat Ciel.

"Ah," Raut muka Ciel terlihat panik, kemudian saat Sebastian menghela nafas dan mendekatinya ia kembali tenang dan membiarkan posisi duduknya bergeser sedikit. "kau tidak mengganti bajuku seperti biasanya?" Ia sedikit lebih tenang. Entah, kenapa saat Sebastian bersanding dengannya, ia dihinggapi rasa canggung seperti ini.

"Tentu saja merawatmu, tuan muda." Sebastian tersenyum hangat, tak biasanya "akan ada kunjungan nanti." Sebastian melirik alrloji berbingkai emas itu. Kembali berdiri di daun pintu, lalu membuka knop pintu.

"Beristirahatlah, tuan muda." Ucap Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Hei!" Ciel berlari, membuka kembali pintu putih yang sempat ditutup Sebastian.

"Tidak semudah itu, Ciel!" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut ungu dengan kulit coklat sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dibalik punggung pria yang berwarna kulit sama dengannya, namun lebih tua dan lebih tinggi sama halnya dengan Sebastian. Dia pangeran Soma.

"Kau!" Ciel mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

"Minggir!" Ciel mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah, si pelayan pangeran Soma.

"Aku tahu kau mengindap asma'kan?" Tanya Pangeran Soma sambil menjentikkan jemarinya. "Sebagai temanmu aku akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh, jadi berterimakasihlah." Lanjut Pangeran Soma sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Ciel dari belakang.

"Teman apanya?!" Ciel meronta keras sambil terbatuk-batuk. Raut wajahnya normal, namun keadaannya berbanding terbalik seperti biasa, apalagi setelah rona merah muda yang menguasai wajahnya yang sekarang pucat seperti ini.

"Cepatlah kembali kekasur, Ciel. Kau harus beristirahat lebih lama," Suruh Pangeran Soma sambil menarik paksa tangan Ciel, sedangkan yang ditarik masih meronta tak jelas dan tak terima dengan perlakuan dari pangeran dari india ini.

"Aku ada pekerjaan," Sahut Ciel cepat saat tubuhnya sudah didudukan di atas kasurnya kembali.

"Bukannya anda menolak wawancara itu, tuan muda?" Sebastian menyeringai saat dirinya kembali memasuki kamar Ciel, sesuasi mengambil infusi herbal.

"Aku terima, tentu saja." Ucap Ciel mantap, namun dengan berat hati. Sebastian menaruh infusi herbal tersebut diatas meja, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil pakaian yang digantung dari lemari.

"Khansama Ciel? Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Pangeran Soma bingung, apalagi setelah melihat Sebastian terlihat melepas baju tidur Ciel meggantikannya dengan kemeja putih dan rompi, serta celana coklat selutut.

"Dan keluarkan mereka berdua dari sini!" Pinta Ciel bersikeras. Sebastian tidak lantas mengangguk, ia lebih memilih melirik Agni—sebagai pelayan Pangeran Soma. Sebastian beranjak dari posisinya yang hampir belutut.

"Dimengerti."

"Sebagai sesama Khansama—tidak, sebagai temanmu. Aku akan mengucapkan pemikiranku!" Sahut Agni tegas, rambut putihnya tampak melambai-lambai pelan. "kita harus megutamakan prioritas tuan muda kita! Bukannya kau harus menghentikan Tuan Phantomhive demi kesehatannya, walaupun dengan menolak bahkan melanggar perintahnya. Bukannya kau mengabdikan hidupmu untuknya? karena itulah kita harus memastikan kondisi tuan kita dalam keadaan sehat." Agni mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Seakan ada kobaran api yang tengah menguasai dirinya saat ini, penuh gairah, namun bukan menggurui.

"Itu adalah estetika seorang pelayan, bukan?!" Matanya berkilat-kilat. Sebastian terkejut, menyerap semua yang dikatakan Agni kepadanya. Lantas ia berpikir sejenak, menarih jemarinya didagu.

"Itu benar juga," Sebastian mengangguk.

"Kau!" Telunjuk Ciel mengarah ke Sebastian, sementara tubuhnya sudah dibalut kemeja putih dengan motif garis-garis dan rompi coklat tua. Pangeran Soma yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sebatian kembali mengganti pakaian Ciel dengan baju tidur. Membiarkan Pangeran Soma yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Ciel.

"Kenapa kau disana?" Tanya Ciel disela-sela batuknya sambil melirik Pangeran Soma yang tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang terpejam. Tangannya mengapit kepala diatas bantal.

"Sudah kubilang menjagamu. Berbaringlah," Pangeran Soma menepuk-nepuk kasur milik Ciel. Ciel bukannya berontak kembali, tetapi lebih memilih kembali berbaring. Membelakangi Pangeran Soma.

Ia tidak mengubris ataupun menurutinya. Sebastian kembali tersenyum, kemudian menyelimuti Ciel.

Riak air terdengar sangat kecil, menetes kebatu satu dengan batu lainnya. Hijaunya segerombolan daun yang menari-nari saat melihat sekawanan burung hitam diatas langit yang berterbangan membuat mereka tak henti-hentinya bergerak. Satu diantara mereka lepas, melayang-layang di udara, terhempas di antara batu kerikil. Ia tidak menyesal dan tak akan menyesalinya.


End file.
